Namajū Clan
The Namajū clan (十生一族, Namajū Ichizoku) are pompous nobles of prestigious healing power, distinct for their supposed skill to restore any and all damage to the body, known for their record of "cannibalism", consuming the life force of those dying. According to hearsay, they can resuscitate the dead; many believe them to be immortal. Many are respected surgeons who are very private in nature, having vast knowledge on elixirs, herbs and anatomy. Their kekkei genkai gives them a large life force and is the source of their healing abilities. Originally from the Castle Country (城の国, "Jō no Kuni", VIZ; "Land of Castles"), the Namajū were spread across the globe after the country's collapse and subsequently disappeared as a collective clan. 'Background' 'Abilities' Powerful chakra and large reserves come with the inevitable enhanced stamina. Both physical energy and spiritual energy are collectively known as one's stamina. The stamina they possess can only grow more powerful as their "latent power" becomes realized through training and study. The Namajū can take quite a beating before succumbing to enemy assaults; the collective force of their stamina, chakra and life force provide them with an enhanced condition which sees to it that attacks, although damaging, require more persistence and verve to seriously harm or kill them. Even when they should be dead or unconscious, this enhanced durability sustains them. Linked to their ability to purify contaminants and heal others, those of the clan had such a large life force that they could transfer than energy and vitality to others to save their lives after they had already died—all while keeping their own. Chakra Network The Namajū boast large chakra reserves; the secrets of which are hidden in their Chakra Network (経絡系, "Keirakukei", English TV; "Chakra Pathway System"). Swirling throughout the body, the coils are on average double the size in width in comparison to a normal person and hosts a total of 400 Tenketsu (点穴, "Heavenly Hole", English TV; "Chakra Points") as opposed to the ordinary 361 seen in others. These wider coils and additional nodes allow chakra to pass through the body at a quicker pace and provide those of the Namajū a greater reservoir at their disposal. Many in the past have noted how extraordinarily muscular the chakra was of the Namajū. The techniques they used possessed more verse than that of their counterparts and were especially effective in regards to medical techniques. As an agreeable and invigorating energy, they seemed to be well-equipped to practice healing and purification. When releasing their chakra the impact on the surrounding area can be seen as more experienced clan members cause the earth to crack and pressure to build. Their chakra has been described as "light and refreshing" to outsiders who have felt its power. Healing Power The cells present within the Namajū have a god-like healing factor which is able to heal the injuries of those with them in mere moments. It is an astonishing phenomenon and is only capable of restoring wounds and cuts alike but not limbs or organs. This is an innate ability of the clan and is known as Jikō (自己医, "Self Healing", English TV; "Regenerative Power"). 'Trivia' * Namajū is a name made up of the words "ten" (十, jū) and "lives" (生, Nama), symbolic of the clan's healing abilities. * The clan's symbol is a variation of the original caduceus, a swirling symbol oftentimes used by medical organizations, accompanied by a snake and wings. ** It is the staff carried by Hermes in Greek mythology and consequently by Hermes Trismegistus in Greco-Egyptian mythology.